


Kiss Me

by lostgirl966



Series: Cocollory [3]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Love Confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Coco confesses her feelings for Mallory late one night





	Kiss Me

Mallory could tell something was on Coco’s mind. There had been something there ever since the alternate future of the apocalypse had come out. Coco had memories come back. She had flashes of when she and Mallory had been given other identities and even before. Coco had been very thoughtful every time she was around Mallory after that.

It was time they talked and Mallory finally found Coco alone in the kitchen one night. “Hey,” Mallory said as her feet patted along the cold floor towards the island in the kitchen.

Coco jumped at the sound of Mallory’s voice. She turned to see the younger woman. “Oh hey there. Getting a midnight snack too?”

Mallory nodded. “You wouldn’t happen to be dipping into the chocolate ice cream too would you?”  
Coco grinned and emerged from the freezer holding onto the tub of ice cream. “Grab two spoons?”

Nodding, Mallory dove into the drawer that had the silverware. Soon the two girls were eating their ice cream with happy smiles on their faces. Mallory knew this would be the perfect time to talk with Coco. However, it was Coco who spoke first.

“Mal can I talk to you about something?”

“Of course, always.”

“Listen I’m really sorry for the awful things I said when you had different identities.”

Mallory shook her head. “Don’t worry about that Coco. It’s in the past”

“I still feel guilty about it. I can’t-. I wish I hadn’t said those awful things.”

Mallory dropped her spoon and walked to hug the other woman. She held her close consoling her.

“Mal there’s more.” Coco backed away so she could look at Mallory fully. “Listen I’ve wanted to tell you this for a while. Ever since I had those memories in my head. I knew this but the memories made the feelings stronger. I just want you to know how I feel. I mean I hope you feel the same way too. I just don’t wanna sound like an idiot ya know?”

As Coco babbled and stumbled over her words Mallory’s smile grew wider and wider. She knew exactly what she was trying to say and Mallory couldn’t have been happier. “Coco!”

She stopped and looked down at Mallory. “What?”

“Would you shut up and kiss me already?”

Coco beamed and the two girls fell into each other, their lips crashing together. Their arms encircled each other and they drew even closer. Coco’s hand moved under Mallory’s thighs and picked her up and placed her upon the kitchen counter.

Mallory moaned into Coco’s mouth at the fell of hands moving over her ass. Her fingers threaded into Coco’s hair.

“Good god you two, get a room.”

The two broke apart and hid their faces by burring them into each other. They couldn’t help but giggle as Madison entered the kitchen.

“And for god’s sake stop hogging the chocolate ice cream,” Madison picked up the tub and left the room heading back to her and Zoe's room.

“Continue this is my room?” Coco asked her cheeks a bright red.

Mallory did reply with words but gave Coco another passionate kiss that gave the clear answer of yes.


End file.
